


The Nights

by jxtxadore



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V has always let his thoughts torment him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nights

No, he wouldn't think of the nights  
that he'd been away, that he'd missed,  
being in the one place he was  
home. And, no, he would  
not think of the nights  
he only dreamt of  
her.


End file.
